rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Bartamius Deathshot
Character Theme Character Voice Personality Bartamius is a fiercely loyal soldier to the Dark Lady, he will do anything to protect her name, for he revers her, wishing one day to serve directly by her side as a Royal Deathguard. Physical Description Physiognomy Bartamius' face is somewhat sullen, as well as desiccated due to the effects of the plague, he has a head of lanky black hair that he hardly cares for as he is usually wearing a hood, and of course his eyes gleam with the yellow glow as they do most Forsaken Constitution Bartamius stands at about 5'9, though he has a slender build due to the ravages of the plague, but he is in no way weak, his necrotic strength making him stronger than the average human, his skin is a greyish hue from a loss of pigment, and his hands have become more claw-like in appearance. History Year 65 BDP - Bartamius Bearheart is born to Lillian and Douglas Bearheart in the kingdom of Stromgarde. Year 58 BDP - At a young age Bartamius seems to take interest in archer, his father would buy him a very weak bow to begin practicing with, and this would be the start of Bartamius' future. Year 54 BDP - Bartamius bags his first kill, a stag roaming the Highlands, in ritual takes the blood and makes a mark on his forehead, and this is the mark of becoming a man. Year 49 BDP - Age 16 Bartamius enlists into the Stromgarde army, now receiving formal training to be an archer, he has to somewhat relearn his trade as he went from using a Hunting Bow to shoot animals, to a Longbow to shoot at enemies from ramparts. Year 47 BDP - Bartamius kills his first sentient being, a Gnoll that had wandered too close to the walls. Year 40 BDP - Age 25 Bartamius files for leave so that he may travel the lands for a bit, it is during this time that he travels to Lordaeron and makes some friends there. Year 28 BDP - After 12 of living in Lordaeron he moves back to his home in Stromgarde due to his mother’s failing health. During this time he takes to learning how to fight with a Sword and Shield, so that he may become a guard, though he still practices his Archery. Year 26 BDP - His mother finally passes away, his father stricken with grief runs off into the Highlands...he is never seen again Year 15 BDP - After 11 years serving as a guard in Stromgarde Bartamius decides to move permanently to Lordaeron, he buys a home and re-connect with his old friends, as well as meeting a new friend, a huntsman like himself, Him and Rokkan Duskhallow would form a friendship that would transcend the years. Year 13 BDP - Bartamius meets one of Rokkan's many siblings, his twin in fact, Rokkana Duskhallow, they hit it have well. Later that year they begin dating, with the consent of her brother of course. Year 10 BDP - After 3 years of dating Bartamius proposes to Rokkana, they would later have their wedding underneath the bells of Lordaeron Year 0 - After 10 years of living peacefully Bartamius hears of the plight of Stormwind, but decides to remain in Lordaeron with his wife. Year 6 - With the word of the Orc sailing towards Lordaeron Bartamius decides to take up his Longbow once more, joining the Alliance military he would serve faithfully in the entirety of the Second War, though he would not follow them to Draenor, at the thought of his wife possibly never seeing him again, even to bury him. Year 20 - Age 91, Bartamius obviously does not serve in the Third War, it being somewhat a miracle that is he still alive. He and his wife would later be victims of the Plague of Undeath. Year 22 - Bartamius regains his sentience upon the weakening of the Lich Kings power, he looks too see the scion of his salvation, Sylvanas Windrunner, in his hand is his old bow from Stromgarde, in his undead state a part of his essence rang true and he was a scourge archer, he realizes all his aches and pains are gone, and his strength is not only returned but greater, he sees this new existence as a gift compared to the state he was in before his death...then his thoughts are brought back to him in meeting another Undead during his first hours...he had found his friend Rokkan, though it took them a moment to recognize each other, it was only through their clothes and weapons that they remembered each other...that is when he remembered Rokkana...she was nowhere to be found. Year 25 - Bartamius decides to begin adventuring once again, as well as enlisting in the Forsaken Army, he takes part of some key points in history, including The Battle of Hillsbrad and The Second War of the Shifting Sands. Year 26 – Bartamius travels to Outland and participates in the war against Illidan, this is his first experience fighting demons and he adopts Fel Iron to make special arrows. Year 27 - In an eventful year Bartamius aids in the protection of Oregrimmar against the Scourge Invasion after traveling there to escape the Zombie Infestation in the cramped corridors of the Undearcity, after this he journeys to Northrend and aids in the War Against the Lich King, even aiding in the Assault of Icecrown Citadel, though he remained on the first floor with the forces guarding the entrance. During this year Bartamius protects Undercity for as long as he can from the Nightmares forces though he is eventually passes out, aiding in the Emerald Dream against the Nightmare there, he thankfully wakes up. Year 28 - Bartamius fights in the battle for Gilneas until he is ordered to aid in the fight against Deathwing. Year 30 – Nothing much happens, he's stationed on Tirisfal's borders and just kinda stays there, shooting a random bear every once in awhile. Equipment Longbow Draw Weight:100 lb Length: 6 ft 2 in This Longbow is made in the style of an English Longbow, sharing the same material of Yew wood. This is the bow that was given to Bartamius when he joined the Stromgardian military, he has carried it ever sense, it being his only connection to his previous life. Longsword Weight: 2.4 lb (1.1 kg) Length: 39 in. ( 100 cm) Bartamius took up this Longsword shortly after his liberation from the scourge, keeping it with him to use should enemies get in too close, being skilled with Sword Quotes "Guns are too loud, and crossbows take too long to load, thats why I still use a bow."